Returning Point
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = }} Returning Point is the first episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 48th episode overall. Plot After LeBron leaves the team disbanded for the Space Jam sequel, he tries to get the team all back together again, but after six months, they may not agree on that for a yes answer. Transcript a recap of Phantom's Uprising, the first night after the one that the team left. He lies on a bench as he is depressed as hell. LeBron: Might as well do Space Jam 2. Don't know how hard it's going to suck. takes a six month break to LeBron as he returns from shooting the extensive sequel of a movie. LeBron: God, that was six months and a imaginary half. I shouldn't shoot those kind of stuff in an amount of time. I may call Michael Jordan on those Air Jordan's. See how they turned out. But what am I looking for? then suffers a little bit of depression on how he is feeling about the team. He screeches as he finds out what he must do. LeBron: It's been six months. What the hell could have happened anyways? LeBron has thought of has come true. Everyone has changed in those six months has happened. LeBron goes to SpongeBob's house in where he has evolved into a emo punk as he opens the door of his bedroom as he has headphones on and a black slick emo wig. LeBron waves at him as SpongeBob unhooks the wires from the holes in his body. SpongeBob: Coach? LeBron: Who else would it be? SpongeBob: Where were you? LeBron: Shooting a film. SpongeBob: Which one? LeBron: There's only one coming out with me in it. SpongeBob: Wait. Give me a minute. sighs at him. SpongeBob: The Space Jam sequel? LeBron: And you missed the marketing campaign. SpongeBob: Have you seen me? LeBron: You've turned into what was "so popular" around the 2000's. SpongeBob: I don't look like Harry Potter! LeBron: Eh. I wasn't saying about that wizard. SpongeBob: If you were, I would tell you to expecto patronum out of here. LeBron: So, you ARE a Potter fan, but what are you telling me now? To get out of here? SpongeBob: Yes. LeBron: What about a reunion of the team as we bring it back together!? SpongeBob: I'm sorry but for now, I have to decline. LeBron: Okay. Still, everyone else will agree with me. leaves the room as he crosses off SpongeBob on his list. So, he goes into Patrick's house. Patrick is getting ready as he is putting on a bow tie. Patrick: I can see you, Coach. LeBron: What happened to you? Patrick: I learned some stuff and became more educational. LeBron: You got that brain kelp from the Kelp Forest? Patrick: Sure, but I'll keep it so I won't annoy you. LeBron: Okay then. What about the Bulldogs? Patrick: Sorry, but I'll say no. crosses off Patrick and Lexi on his list. Which leaves Krabs, Larry and Plankton. He crosses off Plankton because he doesn't know who he really is. LeBron: Who's Plankton? Must have done nothing over the season for me to forget him that easily. then go to be a montage of LeBron trying to get the last two people on his side. Mr Krabs and Larry both decline, Larry having a certain reason to but Mr Krabs can't do it because he is getting too old for the basketball malarkey. He then convinces Pearl to join which LeBron declines because Larry broke up with her (see Date Night.) . LeBron: No-one on this list? Looks like I have to draw up a new team? that, he passes out. LeBron: Why is everyone part of Generation X? LeBron's father: Son, don't believe what you think. Believe what you end up doing? LeBron: Dad? How the hell are you here? LeBron's father: You forgot yourself and went crazy, son. You may need to get on medication again. LeBron: I was smoking weed. That probably made it worse in my opinion. LeBron's father: Wake up son, you look brain dead. LeBron: Time to go to the pharmacist. I hope they have a discount on medication. I need to do the smart thing. walks to the pharmacist and gets his medication that he needs. team members meet up in a enclosed room except the coach and this meeting is about him. SpongeBob: Is it a yes or a no?... (a couple of minutes later.) That's good. is watching Back To The Future 2 on a TV as a storm starts brewing up, and it doesn't look normal. LeBron: Interesting... Spooky, not quite there. Like someone I used to know. 21st ends with a spooky note that LeBron has commented on. Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:2015 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV